


Late-Night Reading

by bioletbaudelaire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Family, Gen, The Ersatz Elevator, these kids deserve more happy moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioletbaudelaire/pseuds/bioletbaudelaire
Summary: Sunny can't sleep, so she goes to Klaus for help.





	Late-Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly bad, but this is the first time in a while that i've finished something!! so i'm a bit proud of this, despite how bad it is. i also feel that klaus and sunny is a really underrated friendship so i just had to write something about them

Sunny was in bed for hours. She couldn't sleep. She just arrived in the penthouse earlier that day. Her guardians were nice, but something about them was a bit... off. She needed to talk to someone.

Sunny jumped out of bed, landing on the ground with a small thud. She crawled past her toys and pushed her bedroom door open. She turned left down the hallway and approached Klaus's bedroom, where his soft snores could be heard from outside. Sunny glanced at the library across the hall. Maybe she could find some answers there, if only she knew how to read. She would ask Violet and Klaus in the morning.

The door creaked as Sunny pushed it open. It creaked once more after Sunny crawled inside and closed it. The infant made her way across the bedroom and to Klaus's bed; now she had to face the challenge of waking her brother. Sunny found herself wishing she was taller, so she could just poke him until he woke up. Unfortunately, she was stuck with the curse of being a baby, so she had to think of a way to wake her brother.

She had to think like Violet. How could she get on top of the bed without making too much noise? If she was too loud, she would not only wake Klaus, but possibly Jerome or Esmé.

She needed to start by searching the floor for materials she could use. That's what Violet would do. There wasn't much light shining in through the window, but it was enough for Sunny to find a single pen on the floor. How would a pen wake Klaus? She did the only thing she could think of, and threw the pen at Klaus's head.

Klaus rolled over and fumbled with the lampshade for a few seconds before pulling a string. The lamp lit up the entire room, and Sunny had to squint to adjust to the light.

"Sunny? Why aren't you in bed?" Klaus asked, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and swinging his feet off the side of the bed. "Come on, let's get you back to sleep."

"No!" Sunny exclaimed. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, asking for an explanation. Sunny told the story of how she couldn't sleep and after the struggle she went through to wake Klaus up, she wasn't going to go back in her bed.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" Klaus asked. He didn't wait for an answer before scooping Sunny off the floor and carrying her into the library across the hall. He set her down on the couch and searched the bookshelfs for a book. "There's a children's book behind one of these catalogs, I just need to find it."

At last, Klaus pulled a few catalogs off the shelf, revealing a book with a black cover and a rather long title printed on the spine in gold letters. Klaus sat down on the couch and beckoned for Sunny to come sit next to him. Sunny moved closer to her brother and rested her head on his arm as Klaus flipped through the book to find an interesting story with his left hand. His right arm was around Sunny, holding her hand in his.

"What about this one?" Klaus asked, "It's about a young girl who helps her mother run a bakery." Sunny nodded, and Klaus began to read. Sunny listened to the story, picturing herself as the young girl. Once the story was over, she wanted to her another story, and another story, and another story. So Klaus kept reading, and Sunny kept listening.

After many hours, Sunny fell asleep and Klaus stopped reading. Klaus was extremely tired himself, so instead of taking Sunny back to bed, he didn't move an inch and fell asleep next to his sister.

Violet woke up the next morning to birds poking at her window. She rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed to find Klaus and Sunny. Her footsteps were near silent as she walked down the carpeted hallway, careful not to wake anyone just yet.

The door to Klaus's room was ajar, his lamp was turned on, but Klaus wasn't in his bed. Violet turned back around to see if Sunny was in her room, until she got a glimpse at the library. From the bedroom, she could see Klaus and Sunny fast asleep on the couch with a book open next to them.

Violet tip-toed into the library, careful not to wake her siblings. She crouched down next to the couch and pushed Klaus's hand aside ever so slightly so she could see what they were reading the night prior. The book was opened on a page with "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" scrawled across the top in messy handwriting. Violet smiled, that was one of her favorite stories when she was younger.

The eldest Baudelaire decided it was best to let her siblings sleep for just a few more minutes. She crept into one of the many kitchens in the penthouse on 667 Dark Avenue to make them toast for breakfast. Maybe, despite their kind of strange guardians, they could make this place their home. But she wouldn't let herself hope too much yet.


End file.
